1. Field
One or more aspects of the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the use of a display apparatus for various purposes has increased. That is, the display apparatus is now widely used because its thickness has become thinner and its weight has become lighter.
In order to use the display apparatus more widely, a substrate of the display apparatus, formed of a flexible organic or inorganic material, has been proposed for use instead of using a rigid glass substrate. Especially, in a case of a portable thin flat-panel display apparatus or a flexible display apparatus which may be bent or folded by a user when desired, such a flexible substrate may be very useful.
However, the substrate, having such a flexibility, may not be easily handled, compared to a substrate formed of glass or a rigid material. Furthermore, a degeneration or defect may frequently occur in the flexible substrate, during a process of manufacturing or using the flexible substrate.
As a result, there is a limit on improving a durability of the display apparatus.